gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerion Lannister (Ninclow)
Gerion Lannister is a member of House Lannister and is the youngest and most reckless brother of Lord Tywin Lannister. Although Gerion did not approve of all his brother did, nor enjoyed the company of the man Tywin later became, his loyalty to his family never wavered for an instant. He was said to be a man quick to laugh and had a gift for making others laugh. Two years after the suppression of Greyjoy's Rebellion, Gerion went on a quest to find the ancestral Valyrian steel sword of his house, Brightroar, and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria. Almost a decade later, Lord Tywin sent men to look for him, to no avail. History Early life Gerion Lannister is the fifth of Tytos Lannister's children by Lady Jeyne Marbrand, and was born at Casterly Rock in the summer of 255 AC. A happy, healthy little boy, the addition of yet another lion into the fold proved both a joy and a crisis for House Lannister, because of his mother's passing within a moon's turn of his conception. Although Gerion was too young to remember that night, its aftermath left him with a bitter understanding of the fact that. while his Lord father had always been known as the Laughing Lion, after Jeyne's death no one could lay that claim by his feet anymore. Like his brothers Kevan and Tygett, Gerion was overshadowed by their older brother Tywin. When he was younger, Gerion saw how one brother tried to be his own man, only to grow increasingly bitter and angry as it dawned on him that he would never be able to match their eldest blood brother, and less than impressed with the other one's decision of building a life at Tywin's side, and as a result, Gerion chose to join neither of them. Taking a step back, Gerion made japes: It seemed easier to simply mock the game rather than to play and lose. whose superiority Gerion recognized at an early age. Rather than wanting to build a life for himself at Tywin's side like and while he was, at heart, just as dutiful and tough-minded as either of his siblings, Gerion recognized the , While Kevan built u and Tygett tried to be be his own man, t his youth meant that he was completely oblivious to the fact that his father was being mocked and taken advantage of by his own vassals, knowing only that he resembled their lord father in temperament more than any of his siblings did. As a lad, he often got in trouble for playing in the bowels of the family's stronghold, where the caged lions of his father were being kept, possessing a propensity for adventure and excitement and adventure that often worried their father greatly. . Having Even so, Tywin never wasted an opportunity to remind him that he were blessed to belong to one of the Great Houses of Westeros and with the benefits of being raised with wealth and education, meaning he was expected to lead his life as a credit to the Lannister name. To this end, just about the only game Gerion was allowed to play by the future head of the family was Come-into-my-castle, a game is designed to teach noble children about courtesy, heraldry, and the friends and enemies of their house. Less than a year after Jaehaerys II Targaryen ascended the throne following the famous Tragedy of Summerhall, the realm was plunged into war as Maelys the Monstrous, an exiled bastard of the royal family made an alliance with eight other outlaws, exiles and sellsword captains to rise an army to try and overthrow the new ruler of Westeros. Eleven thousand westermen were sent to fight beside the forces of the Iron Throne in the Stepstones, under the command of his uncle, Ser Jason Lannister. Alll three of his older brothers joined the Lannister forces to fight in the war. It was later said that those who beheld these proud young lions on the battlefield might rightly wonder how such could ever have sprung from the loins of the quivering fool beneath the Rock. And indeed,true though it might be that even Gerion, at the tender age of six, had already realized his father was less decisive and forceful than Tywin, by not presenting himself at the field of battle, the ruling lord of Casterly Rock had fallen short of higher standards Gerion had expected of him. It is said that when all three of his brothers returned safely, Gerion's relief was such that Tywin had one of the household guards restrain him to stop Gerion from hugging them all the time. In the aftermath of what would become known in the books of history as the War of the Ninepenny Kings, the bitter disappointment over what Gerion saw as a shameful display of weakness and cowardice from their lord father still burned within him, bright as the fire lit in all the hearths of Casterly Rock. To make matters worse, as Gerion, a clever and observant child by all accounts, became increasingly aware of the fact that the reason the House Lannister commanded so little respect from their vassals was largely his father's lack of resolve, and so it was that the littlest lion readily played the part of a silent observer to how his oldest brothers, now battle hardened from the war, restore House Lannister to its proper place. Watching in awe as the he of his siblings brought a deceive end to traitorous Houses Reyne and Tarbeck when they renounced their fealty and rose against them due to the perceived weakness of House Lannister due to their father's misrule, saw how the second-born of Lord Tytos rid the westerlands of robber knights and bandit outlaws, and collected the outstanding debts owed to Casterly Rock. In an act of defiance of his father's authority as the head of their house, Gerion confided in his sister that he intended to sneak out in the dead of night and make his way by foot to their relatives in the city of Lannisport, where he vowed to stay until their spineless father's last day. In response to this, Genna told him that it was in truth by their father's detective that Tywin restored their family name and fortune, and that it was he who were pulling strings behind Tywin's success, claiming Gerion's own spite towards him having helped him to overcome his past eagerness to please, but chose to let his heirs serve as his 'puppets' and do the horseback riding around Westerlands because they was younger and stronger. Although Gerion's relationship with his father recovered for the most part, it would take several years before Gerion learned from Genna herself that she had lied to him, by which time he had already guessed the truth. At the age of eight, Gerion was present in